Dez
Dez Wade is a 24-year old aspiring director who films everything that he possibly can. He filmed his best friend Austin singing Ally's song, Double Take, and posted it online which made Austin an overnight internet sensation. Dez easily annoys Trish a lot, but he never knows what he does wrong, and the two are currently frenemies. He has shown that he may have feelings for her in some episodes, as he is always nice to Trish, despite that, she is often mean to him. He also filmed the short horror/adventure/drama/action/thriller, Claws Dun Dun Dun. Dez also has a talent for tap-dancing, as shown in Soups & Stars, Backups & Breakups, and Parents & Punishments. He also keeps his word and never breaks a promise as shown in multiple episodes such as MyTAB & My Pet and Bloggers & Butterflies He seems to be perceptive of people's emotions, as seen in Albums & Auditions. He had always dreamed of becoming a famous director, and he always tries his best to help Austin out with his career, while also getting further in his own during the progress. Dez ships Auslly, as he has made 500 "Team Ally" shirts in the past (Chapters & Choices and Partners & Parachutes). Dez's last name has still not been revealed. However, the Austin & Ally writers revealed his last name will be revealed in Season 3. He is portrayed by Calum Worthy. Personality Dez is funny, random and quirky. Dez is a really funny boy, random, crazy, awkward, sometimes disgusting, clumsy, honorable, silly and is a bit of a goofball. He is wise at times, but is mostly seen to be rather stupid and ignorant. He is Austin’s best friend, and he also directs Austin's music videos. His weird habit of pulling random objects out of his backpack (like a ham, a turtle, an Abraham Lincoln ice-sculpture or jam, etc.) amuses his friends. He really is one-of-a-kind. He has red hair, and often notices when people or things look different, but he can never figure out what has changed. He can eat things that would be considered gross or inedible to most people. In other words, he is mostly in his "own little world." He also seems to be "easy going" sometimes, but he can also be sensitive. He is also shown to be very strong, as shown in World Records & Work Wreckers, when he can spin a basketball, hold three boxes and a birthday cake, at the same time. He is brutally honest whether characters ask him for his opinion or not. He also stated once that he never breaks a promise in Bloggers & Butterflies when he ended up giving real pictures of Austin to Miami H8ter Girl. In many moments especially in Season 1, he was very wacky and slow to understand things. In lbums & Auditions, he was at an all-time high with intelligence; he figured out M.U.N.Y.'s meaning before Trish and Austin, and he understood how Ally was feeling. From that episode onto Season 2, Dez seems to have matured and gotten smarter. It is know that his original dream job was to be a brain surgeon and has been shown with various animals.